Why I named you Riku
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Maybe there is someone who believes in something other than the parallel... someone who will embrace it for once ... change. Inspired by black history month Riku/Fran/Balthier ... Please review!
1. The Parallel

"BALTHIER IT HURTS!!!! GOOD LORD IT HURTS!!! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!" Fran cried out in her cat like accent . This scream was no ordinary scream , but the scream of a laboring woman. One that was … not particularly happy.

"Baby , your doing wonderful we just need for you to push a little harder" Balthier smooth talked her down in the coaxing way he could grasping a camcorder .All of those years of pirating weren't for nothing , or were they.

"HARDER!!!? HARDER!!!? BALTHIER , LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!! WHY DON'T YOU GET ON HERE AND TRY TO PUSH THIS THING OUT!!!"

Balthier just smiled,pinched Fran's cheek and said "that's why I love you hun."

…XXX…

A few hours , screams , and pushes later and the product was finally here . A healthy baby boy. Bathier carefully snuck the boy out of the incubator and into the arms of the waiting mother , who would be holding him for the first time.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Balthier inquired stroking the newborn who nudge in the direction of the warmth.

"Yes , he is" she added soothingly. "My hair , your eyes and skin … stunning."

The infant was stunning indeed . His hair was a silvery lavender , with fair tan skin, and azure eyes that could pierce your very essence .

"No , not stunning … perfection" Bathier warmly looked at his wife who he had been in love with for so many years.

Fran's affectionate smile turn to ice as she scoffed coldly "lets not go that far … perfection? … please."

Bathier began to get extremely upset with his wife's actions. "what do you mean?"

Fran began staring at the floor for courage to say what was coming out of her mouth .

"You know what they'll say about him … heck. You know what they say about us.Don't lie to yourself."

Bathier got up from his chair in defense of his son "Excuse me, I don't know if this is the pregnancy talking but you seriously need to remember what you're talking about or better yet , WHO your talking about Fran!" He was furious.

Fran struck back with hard reality " Do you know why Mrjn isn't here?! She told me that she didn't even want to be in the presence of such a "half-breed" as this! She said she could never love a half Viera , half hume!! That is my sister!! Just Imagine how the rest of the world will view him! Half-breed , traitor , MUTT!!!! They'll call him everything in the book just to hurt him !! … Hurt my baby … I don't want them to hurt my baby!"

"Fran!!! It's not like it was before. Veiras and humes can be together now … get married, have children …Race has NOTHING to do with it!!" Bathier Exclaimed.

"Race has EVERYTHING to do with it!! It's still the same as when we were younger Bathier!! Nothing will ever change!!! They still discriminate … and because he's in the middle, not quite Hume … not quite Veira … he won't find solace anywhere! Open your eyes Balthier!!

Fran began crying , in fact time was the first time Bathier saw Fran cry. Sure , you could call her things , but when you rupture the ties between mother and son , things alter...

Balthier Thought to himself and comprehension set in:

_Really if you think about it … nothings changed …_

_Styles are recycled …_

_New and old are really, akin …_

_Tradition kept for centuries …_

_Always in a endless circle of the parallel …_

_But… _

All that Balthier could do was hold his wife , who was holding their son , wrapped up in a ball of burly relations .

"_Maybe there's someone , who believes in something more that just the parallel. Maybe there is someone who is willing to embrace it … __**change"**_

_**XXX… **_

Hiya!!! My gosh I'm sleepy … I'm doing this at 1:23 in the morning … 00 . This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I ran out of room for Riku … I was thinking about black history month when I thought of this, really, this whole part wasn't even supposed to be in this fic.Oh and if you want to know what Vieras look like ( haven't played final fantasy 12 have you?) they look like a bunny/ cat/ very very tall person! If you look at one , especially Fran next to Balthier (Bathier's human or Hume) you can see how they can make Riku.If you want a picture send me a message and I'll try to get one for you!

Shopuff pops up -Hey youu gush want cookeys!!!? Clich on pubple buton … I see what I's can scrouge op for youu!

Me: Picks up flame thrower DANG SHOUPUFF!!! … review plz … next chapter … "land?"


	2. Existing

"Hey sweetheart" Balthier called to Fran as he walked in the hospital room with a huge bag filled with things for the youngling.

There past quarrel had been long forgotten with the passing of the days. The baby , as well and the debate was now about 2 days old.

"Hey little cutie wotie baby!" Balthier cooed as the newborn squirmed and giggled along with his father.

Balthier turned around to find Fran … laughing uncontrollably hard at the spectacle if front of her .

A fit of embarrassment came over him as he wiped his pants in swiftness and smiled an humiliated way and asked "so … how are you ?"

"Fine … just a little sleepy."

It went on like this for a couple of minutes. Idly talking over whatever popped into there heads.

"You know we're leaving tomorrow." Fran enlighten .

"Mmm hmm" Balthier kissed Fran's hand and layed on her chest in console but was aroused with query . "Which brings up another issue … we have to figure out a name for the baby. OH OH OH!!! I have just the thing!! Bathier lifted his finger in assurance.

The novel father got up from his place and began digging into the bag that he had earlier. He pulled out a book that was about 10 inches thick and exclaimed "This book has 1,000,000 names for boys !! It has origins , meanings EVERYTHING!" The brunette glance hungrily at the pages. He would have read every word if that's what it toke to get his son's name.

"Don't worry about that … it's already been decided." Fran looked at her husband grinning

"Oh?" Balthier looked disappointed and wanted to debate finding the name together , but since she did have the baby , he thought that she should have the joy of the name giving.

"So what is it? Something strong and manly, or maybe something more on the silent side." Balthier conjured up names that Fran might give a baby. "well!..."

"Well … she looked at the baby and quickly whispered :

"Riku"

"Riku?"

"Yes … Riku"

"Riku … that means land … right?"

"Mmm hmmm" she nodded and continued to look at the baby.

Balthier , wanting and explanation then inquired "Why … Land?"

"Why not land" Fran asked suspiciously , she knew that they were going to dispute about this and she was going to fight hard for this name.

"If you think about it" Balthier sat down at a chair and smile a coaxing smile "land is … stubborn. It stays in one place until something else comes along. Then it can be gnashed at until it's nothingness.

"But" Fran butted in " No matter how much it is gnashed at , it always conforms back to what it once was , land."

"Land?"

"Land." Fran smiled a smile that beamed sheer inferiority.

Balthier chuckled and thought of something that oozed irony. "You know what would be funny … if he found two friends who's named were originated from sky and water. Because if you think about it…

what holds water? … land.

And what keeps land in it's place? … water" Balthier trailed off who was then butted in by Fran who asked

"But what holds land and water together, and bonds them as one?

"_**sky"**_

"Yes what a wonderful friendship that would be: So , Kai , and Ri … because one couldn't exist without the other."

_One could not exist without the other … _

_XXX… _

(Yea!!! I'm finished!!! By Sky , I mean Sora, and Kai I mean Kairi . Those are there Japanese origins. It really fits when you think about it. I hope you really enjoyed my fic and please review … I'm getting no reviews and it's making me cry … But no flammies please … it would make me even sadder. P.S – there may be a sequel to this … so yeah.BYE!)


End file.
